Various types of games are available which involve multiple players. One known game is Liar's Dice which is based on draw poker. The object of the game is to call an opponents bluff or to convince the opponent to challenge honest calls. In one version of the game two to four players are provided with an opaque dice cup, 10 poker chips or other betting counters and five dice. Each player rolls one die. The highest roller goes first and the play proceeds, for example, to the left or clockwise. A round of play begins with the first player (the caller) shaking five dice in the cup and turning the cup upside down on the table. The caller peeks at his/her dice keeping the results hidden from other players. The caller then decides whether to stand pat or draw. If the caller chooses to draw there would be a re-roll of any number of dice. Such re-roll would be permitted twice in one turn. The caller then announces his/her hand by stating something specific such as “I have three fours”. The hands are ranked in the following order: five of a kind; four of a kind; full house; high straight; low straight; three of a kind; two pair; and one pair. Play continues by moving to the next player who may challenge the caller's statement or the player may roll his/her dice and make a call on the player's own hand. To make a call the hand must be higher than the original caller's hand. The person to this new caller's left may now challenge, or roll and make his/her own call. The dice are revealed when a player is challenged. If the challenger is wrong and the caller was honest about his/her hand, the challenger must put a counter into the pot. If the caller is caught bluffing the caller must put a counter into the pot. A new round is begun each time a challenge is made. The game is won when only one participant remains who has a counter.
There are other variations of Liar's Dice based upon the above general rules.
Various other games exist using dice and other objects such as in game boards. One game marketed under the name, Gamestation utilizes a hexagonal tray as a pit for the dice.